Life with Parents and a dead Dark lord
by Muggleborn-bookworm
Summary: I watched as he smiled and turned away, happy about the fact that I was dead, well at least he thought so. I realllllllllllllllllllllllly suck at summaries but this is what I have comeup with, Cannon couples with a few extras
1. Chapter 1

I watched as he smiled and turned away, happy about the fact that I was dead, well at least he thought so.

_**10 Years Later**_

I rolled over and felt the stiff cold sheets of the bed beside me, I miss Lily so much these days, I wake up every morning and the beds cold, well most mornings.

"Dad, Alice feed the owl marshmallows again!" My eleven year old son Harry called from his bedroom.

"Did not, the owl stole it from me" Alice my ten year old daughter retorted from the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay I am getting up" I rolled out of bed, slipped my slippers on and headed down for the kitchen, passing my son's bedroom on the way.

"Harry, you need to clean this room up, before tomorrow, when we meet Sirius, Remus and Arthur at the leaky caldron, or else, you're going to have to wait another week to get your school supplies and owl"

"Yes, Dad. Can I have breakfast before I start?" Harry asked as he put his letter from Hermione away.

"Yes you may" I turned from my son's room and walked down stairs, and spotted Alice at the table reading her letter from Sirius son, Frank.

"Good morning Princess, did u sleep well?"

"Morning Daddy, yes I did, I dreamed I was flying on a broom above Pairs-

"Yeah, with Frank, "oh Frank I love you so much" Harry said as he grabbed the coco pops out of the cupboard

"Well at least I don't read my letters from Frank five times a day like you read Hermione's" Alice snapped back; so much like her mother that one.

"Children enough please; can't we just have a normal breakfast?" I asked as I looked each of my children in the eye.

"Yes dad" Harry and Alice replied in unison.

"Now, Alice was there any mail for me?" I asked one Alice finished eating

"Um, yes there is a letter here from Hogwarts and one with no name" Alice replied handing them to me.

"Thank you baby" I replied as I opened the letter from Hogwarts, which was written in a script I know all too well.

_My dearest James,_

_How are you doing at home with those children of ours? I hope Harry is ready for school this term I can't wait to see him at the sorting ceremony, let's hope he is in Gryffindor. How did Alice go at the dentist yesterday? She said something about having to get braces in a few years. _

_James I have just found out from Moony that Tonks is pregnant and so he is taking next year off and probably won't be back for another couple of years, so stating next year the defence against the dark arts position will be vacant and so you can if you want come and work here until Moony can come back. Let me know what you think, we will talk about it more at Christmas._

_Send Harry and Alice my love and don't forget to remind Ali she will get an Owl next year_

_Lots of love _

_Lily_

_p.s _

_I will be at Hogsmeade on Saturday; I will meet you at the three Broomsticks _

"Who was the letter from Daddy?" Alice asked as I put Lily's letter away.

"Your mother sweetie, she says that we have to meet her at Hogsmeade on Saturday, she wants to make sure your both still alive"

"Ha ha Dad, very funny. Are we really meeting mum?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry we are and so you better get a move on and clean your room up, we can go to Diagon Ally, today and get your school supplies"

"Yes! I will be done in a jiffy" Harry ran off up stairs to clean his room

"Harry?"

"Yes dad"

"Do it the Muggle way please" I heard Harry groan, and begin cleaning his room up.

"Alice?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Would you like to go and visit Ginny today?"

"Yes, Daddy I would"

"Okay then you better go and get the phone for me".


	2. Chapter 2

Hay Guys this is NOT a full Chapter it is a preview of whats to come I just have a few Questions to ask

1. Harry and Hermione or Harry and Ginny?

2. Should James take the job at Hogwarts or should Lily, have a surprise that envolves her leaving her job at Hogwarts

3. Should Ron still be Harry's best friend, or should it be someone else

4. Draco? Nice or Bad?

5. Gryffindore or Ravenclaw?

* * *

As Harry and I entered the Leaky Caldron, we were greeted by an all mighty scream.

"Harry James Potter! How dear you come to the Leaky Caldron and not let me know" Hermione called as she stood up from her table and walked over to Harry.

"Sorry Mione I forgot, it was a little last notice" Harry whispered returning the hug, while Hermione was going tomato red. Hermione Granger was not your average eleven year old for one she was Muggle-born [born of non-magical parents], she was extremely smart, and Harry's best friend. Hermione has long brown bushy hair, which is extremely untamed, dark brown eyes and a wonderful nature.

"Come on you to, get a move on. I want to make it to Diagon Ally before lunch" Sirius Black called as he got up from the table and out to the brick wall of the side of The Leaky Caldron [the entrance to Diagon Ally].

"Oh come on Padfoot, let the kids enjoy their little reunion it has been almost two months since they last saw each other" I laughed as I slapped the back Sirius's head and opened up the gate way.

"Dad, can we get my wand first?" Harry asked as we walked past Ollivanders. I stopped and turned to look at Harry's begging face and smiled.

"Harry, we will, but Padfoot and I need to go to Gringots, how about you and Hermione head over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and grab some Ice Cream" I smiled at Harry and Hermione and gave them 2Gallons,which is enough for one large ice cream each and a box of berty bots every flavoured beans, to share. "Have fun and we will meet you back here in about 15 minutes" I smiled and headed off to Gringots with Padfoot.

* * *

From here should we follow Harry and Hermione or James and Sirius?

oh and does everyone like Alice?

**_

* * *

_**

Ok here we are the rest of the Chappy is up please remember to review!

**_Harry's Point of View_**

My name is Harry James Potter I was born on the 31st of July 1980 with my mother's bright green eyes and my father's untidy black hair, my father is James Potter, and my Mother Lily (Evens) Potter. I am a half-blooded wizard, which to me doesn't mean much, my best friend's Ron a pure blood but his family is classed as blood traitors (whatever that means), and Hermione a Muggle born witch known as a 'mudblood' by pure bloods like Draco Malfoy. My sister Alice, was born the year I turned two, but is allowed to attend Hogwarts next year as she is born four months before semester starts [June 1st]. Alice was named after my mother's best friend Alice Longbottom, who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, two months before Voldermort was killed.

"Harry, would you like a bertie bott's every flavoured beans Ice cream?" My best friend Hermione asked. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, she has read A history Of Magic, twenty times and Hogwarts A History Twelve times, she unlike myself and Ron grew up in a Muggle[non-magical person] home and attend Muggle schools, when Hermione received her letter to Hogwarts, her father Michael headed straight for the Ministry of Magic, where he ran into my Dad and Alice, from there Hermione and I have been writing to each other and spend as much time as possible together.

"Um, I think I will just have a Chocolate Frog Surprise, in a medium, and a box of bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans please" I payed the man one Gallon and turned to Hermione " Mione, what did you want?"

Hermione looked at the board a few times and nibbled on her bottom lip, turning her Gallon between her thumb and index finger. "Um, I think I might just go with a Pumpkin Pasty Sundae" she turned to look at me "Can I share your beans?" Hermione asked as she handed the man her money.

"Oh of course that's why I brought them" I smiled and grabbed Hermione's and my ice cream, while she grabbed the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"So Harry, do you think that Ron, might be able to come to my place on the night before we head to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as we walked outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and sat down outside waiting for my Godfather and Dad, come back from the bank.

"I'm not quite sure, I believe Molly and Arthur, would let him come but I think Fred and George might have to as well" I laughed and so did Hermione. Fred and George Weasley are Ron's elder brothers, they are reckless and love to play practical jokes, mainly on their elder brother Percy.

"I think I will ask Molly, tomorrow when Mum, Dad and I head to the burrow" Hermione laughed at my confused face and explained "Mum, wants one of Molly's recipes for Butterbeer, because she loves the stuff, which makes no sense to me" Hermione shivered and laughed "anyway, did you want to come with us, I'm sure Mum and Dad will let you come?"

"I sorry Hermione I can't we are heading to Hogsmeade to meet Mum, and I really want to see her before we start school and show her my owl and wand" I smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand "Thank you anyway Mione, I am going down to the burrow tomorrow night anyways, so I should see you then" Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Come on Pronglet and Miss Granger, we have some wands and school books to buy" Sirius called as he walked over to where Hermione and I were sitting. Sirius Black is my godfather, and known as 'Padfoot' by my Dad and Lupin. Sirius has longish black hair, grey eyes; he is very tall and strong. I look up to Sirius and Lupin and my Dad as they were and still are best friends and I hope that Hermione, Ron, Neville and I stay that way.

"Coming, Padfoot" I called as Hermione and I stood and walked over to Ollivanders.


End file.
